1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented drawing programs, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for multiple collaborators to simultaneously work on a model.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) modeling systems is well known in the art. CAD modeling systems are often expensive, complex, and difficult to learn how to use. Additionally, architects, contractors, engineers, owners, and other parties involved with a project are often mobile or at different locations. With new technology and the increased use of the Internet, project participants often have laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, and Internet access to the CAD modeling systems. However, the coordination and exchange of information between project participants can be increasingly complex.
Collaboration is well known, but traditional CAD modeling systems are generally limited to one user making model changes, regardless of the type of application: desktop, cloud, browser, etc.; or the type of interface: mouse and tool, keyboard, touch screen, etc. Collaboration is generally limited to viewing a model maintained by a server, and transmitting commands to modify the model from clients to the server, making sharing with other users, or allowing updates with other users, complex and difficult.
Accordingly, existing prior art applications do not provide the ability for multiple users to fully collaborate using locally and globally stored copies of a model with a full set of two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) modeling tools being used simultaneously with the model.